jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Platt Okeefe
Platt Okeefe, von Freunden Oakie genannt, war eine berühmte Schmugglerin und Freiheitskämpferin zur Zeit der Neuen Republik. Sie war die Nichte von Sirona Okeefe und eine Verwandte von Barthos Okeefe. Aufgewachsen in der High Society ihres Heimatplaneten, verzichtete sie auf ein wohlhabendes, behütetes Leben und wählte noch als Minderjähige das Abenteuer. Als Mitglied einer Verbrecherorganisation geriet sie schon wenige Jahre später in die Sklaverei. Gemeinsam mit dem Twi'lek Tru'eb Cholakk gelang ihr jedoch die Flucht in ein neues Leben. Als freie Waffenschmugglerin war sie oft für die Rebellen-Allianz tätig, im Kampf gegen das von ihr gehasste Imperium, geriet jedoch schnell selbst in die Schusslinie der Imperialen und berüchtigter Kopfgeldjäger wie Boba Fett und Beylyssa. Auf Dagobah begegnete sie Yoda, als eine der letzten Personen vor seinem Tod. Okeefe entwickelte sich innerhalb ihrer Branche zu einer Berühmtheit, und Gerüchte besagten, dass sie gar hinter der verschleierten Identität des berüchtigten Cynabar steckte. Nachdem sie ihre eigene Schmugglerbande verlor, schloss sie sich ein paar Jahre später der Söldnergruppe Black Curs an und unterstützte die Neue Republik. Zu jeder Zeit legte Platt Okeefe viel Wert auf die Unterstützung anderer Schmuggler, die neu im Geschäft waren, und unternahm in ihrer späten Karriere wesentliche Schritte zu deren Förderung und Schutz, unter anderem in Form ihres Smuggler's Log. Sie schrieb zwei eigene Werke über das Geschäft in der Branche und wirkte in einer ganzen Reihe anderer mit. Biografie Frühe Jahre thumb|left|Die zwölfjärhige Platt Okeefe träumt von einem aufregenden Leben. Platt Okeefe wurde 21,3 VSY, nur drei Monate nach der SchlachtThe New Essential Chronology auf Brentaal IV in der Stadt Votrad als Mitglied einer prominenten Handelsfamilie geboren und ging dort zur Schule. Als Kind stand sie oft am Aussichtsdeck des Votrad Independent Downport und beobachtete die Transportschiffe. Sie hatte den Traum, eines Tages selbst ein solches Schiff zu fliegen. Stattdessen war von ihrer Familie vorgesehen, dass sie an der Handelsakademie studierte, eine angesehene gesellschaftliche Stellung anstrebte und im Familiengeschäft tätig würde. Um diesem öden Schicksal zu entgehen, packte sie 10 VSY, im Alter von gerade zwölf Jahren, ihre Sachen und passte das nächstbeste Schiff auf der Landeplattform ab, die Starlite Cloud.Platt's Smugglers Guide Sie folgte damit dem Beispiel ihrer Tante Sirona, einer Schmugglerin und Pilotin, die sich dem Alderaanischen Wiederstand unter Bail Organa angeschlossen hatte.The Traitor's Gambit Zu dieser Zeit wusste sie kaum etwas über Hyperraumantriebe, wie man die Effizienz von Deflektorschilden aufstockte oder auch nur das eigene Schiff richtig koordinierte. Jedes Mal, wenn sie sich auf einem Raumhafen befand, fühlte sie sich wie ein ahnungsloser Tourist. An Bord der Starlite Cloud lernte sie den Cheftechniker der Crew Mussat Nasrabi kennen, mit dem sie eine Freundschaft entwickelte, die über viele Jahre anhalten würde.Imperial Double-Cross Sie arbeitete insgesamt zwei Jahre lang als Kabinenaufsicht an Bord der Starlite Cloud, bevor sie zwei weitere auf der Ravelev unter Captain Kassler verbrachte, dessen Crew sie 8 VSY beitrat. Mit ihm bereiste sie unter anderem das Anarid Cluster. Als sie 6 VSY auf Boztrok landeten, verließ Platt die Crew, obwohl der alte Kassler sich aus Sorge um sie deutlich dagegen aussprach. Sie hoffte, am Raumhafen von Boztrok Arbeit zu finden und genügend Credits zu verdienen, um sich ihren Wunsch erfüllen und ein eigenes Schiff leisten zu können. Stattdessen war sie jedoch auf die Machenschaften der Klatooinianischen Handelsgilde auf Voorlach aufmerksam geworden und war äußerst beeindruckt. Sie bekam Unterstützung von einem der Arbeiter an den Docks, der ihr zu ihrem Job als Transportpilotin der Gilde verhalf. Sie folgte den Anweisungen eines Gildenmitglieds zum Hauptsitz des Repräsentanten der Gilde auf Boztrok, Pok Nar-Ten, und wurde von einem Advozsec empfangen, dem stillen Gjeel Dhantra. Sie musste einige Fragen über sich ergehen lassen, die der Majordomus in sein Datapad aufnahm, bis Zugang zum Büro des Nimbanel erhielt, wo sie sich als „Oakie“ vorstellte - Kassler hatte ihr beigebracht, einen falschen Namen zu verwenden. Trotz des anfänglichen Amusements der gesamten Gilde aufgrund der Aufnahmeersuchung des jungen Mädchens, willigte Rok Nar-Ten letztlich ein, ihr eine Chance zu geben. Ihre Erzählungen über die letzten vier Jahre ihres Lebens hatten ihn überzeugt. Von Gjeel Dhantra zum Hangar geführt, lernte sie Nazrita Villache und ihr Schiff kennen, das sie Brentaal Princess taufte. Außerdem wurde ihr Bee-Zerobee zugewiesen, der Droide des Schiffs. Von der begabten Mechanikerin Villache erhielt sie ihre ersten Unterweisungen als Pilotin. Beginn der Karriere Klatooinianische Handelsgilde thumb|right|Okeefe macht ihre ersten Erfahrungen. Platt Okeefes erste Mission für die Gilde bestand darin, eine gute Menge Ryll nach Gall zu schmuggeln, einem Planeten im Zhar-System, der eine bekannte Imperiale Enklave beheimatete. Okeefe fürchtete, dass man sie schnappen und nach Kessel bringen würde, da ihre Papiere gefälscht waren und sie Drogen an Bord hatte. Dennoch führte sie diesen und einige weitere Aufträge erfolgreich aus, wobei sie jedoch zweimal geschnappt wurde und mit der Ratenzahlung des Schiffs in Rückstand geriet. Nach ihrer ersten Zeit und der Einführung durch Nazrita Villache bekam sie kaum noch Unterstützung und musste sich die meisten Dinge selbst beibringen. Sie erlernte auf dem harten Weg, imperiale Offiziere während Kontrollen in die Irre zu führen oder diesen zu entgehen. Ein paar wenige Leute gaben ihr Unterstützung, viele andere jedoch versuchten, sie aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen, beispielsweise geriet sie mit Basz Maliyu aneinander. Bei einem ihrer Transporte wurde Okeefe über Wroona von der Sentinel, einem Sternzerstörer der Victory-Klasse, abgefangen, als sie eine Lieferung auf den Planeten transportieren wollte. Zu ihrem Unglück führte die Imperiale Flotte in diesem System Trainingseinsätze durch, weshalb die Anreise kontrolliert wurde. Sie hatte dies zuvor durch die METOSPs erfahren, allerdings nicht geglaubt, dass man sie abfangen würde. Der imperiale Leutnant Rowen enterte das Schiff mit einer Reihe von Sturmtruppen im Rücken. In ihrem Datapad, welches er kontrollierte, war sie als Captain „Palata“ verzeichnet, ihr neuer Deckname, was einer der Gründe war, weshalb sie ungeschoren davon kam. Er bestand auf eine Kontrolle des Frachtraums, doch mithilfe Bee-Zerobees und ihrer tückischen Notlügen konnte sie die Truppe loswerden, bevor der Leutnant und sein Gefolge das unter Ryll entdeckten. thumb|left|Okeefe dealt mit [[Tulagn.]] Nachdem sie auf dem Planeten gelandet war, schmuggelte sie das Ryll erfolgreich durch den Zoll. Sie wandte sich an Allia, den sie wie üblich im Spacer's Rest mit ein paar Drinks dazu durchrang, dass ihre Ware nicht kontrolliert wurde. Nachdem sie sich mit ihrem alten Bekannten Tulagn verabretete, verbrachte Okeefe den restlichen Nachmittag auf Wroona mit Planungen, Geschäftsabschlüssen und ein wenig Freizeit. Sie konnte den Besitzer des Hafens dazu überreden, ihr Schiff für die Hälfte des üblichen Preises voll zu tanken. Am Abend eilte sie dann durch die Straßen von Wroona Starport, um ihren letzten Deal abzuschließen. Auf ihrem Weg durch den Handelsdistrikt mied sie die Hauptstraßen und gelangte durch das Labyrinth der dunklen Gassen zum Tulagns Geschäft. Sie trafen sich wie üblich in seinem Hinterzimmer, das für illegale Geschäfte diente. Bei ihrem letzten Treffen hatte ihr der Rodianer das beste Gruvian Tovash versprochen, das zu kriegen war, doch stattdessen bot er ihr wegen einer angeblichen finanziellen Notlage minderwertige Ware aus Chandrila an. Okeefe erkannte seinen Schwindel und konnte ihn dazu bewegen, diejenige Kiste zu entbehren, die den Stempel von Gruvia trug, was sie 500 Credits kostete. Anschließend traf sie sich erneut mit Allia, um diverse Informationen einzuholen. Okeefe hoffte, Pok Nar-Ten mit der Kiste Alkohol dazu bewegen zu können, über die Tatsache hinwegzusehen, wie weit sie mit ihren Zahlungen zurücklag. Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Schiff wurde sie allerdings von Zo'Tannath abgefangen, einer Kopfgeldjägerin. Sie kannte die Frau bereits von deren Aufenthalten auf Boztrok, und ihr wurde schnell klar, dass Pok Nar-Ten sie angeheuert haben musste. Nachdem sie bei dem Versuch scheiterte, die Kopfgeldjägerin zu bestechen, kam es zwischen ihnen zum Kampf. Allerdings konnte sie den Angriffen nur wenige Minuten standhalten, ihr Blaster kam gar nicht erst zum Einsatz. Nachdem Zo'Tannath sie bewusstlos geschlagen hatte, wurde sie an Pok Nar-Ten ausgeliefert. Zeit als Sklavin ... Neubeginn als Schmugglerin Bruchlandung auf Tatooine ...Sandbound on Tatooine Auf der Flucht thumb|right|Okeefe, Cholakk und [[Blaine Hansom liefern sich ein Gefecht mit Sturmtruppen.]] Nachdem sie aus der Sklaverei unter Quintik Kahr entkamen, tauchten Okeefe und Cholakk auf Tatooine unter. Sie versteckten sich in einer Schlucht in den Canyons, die mehrere Frachter unterbringen konnte, wo sie einen skelettierten Bantha fanden. Aufgrund des Fundes tauften sie den Ort Dead Bantha Gulch und nutzten ihn während der folgenden Zeit als Treffpunkt für ihren Schmuggel. Okeefe verhalf dem Twi'lek, indem sie sein neues Schiff, die Luudrian Star, finanzierte. Sie brachte ihm einiges bei, und gemeinsam modifizierten sie den Frachter, sodass sie Cholakk zu seiner Karriere als Waffenschieber und Schmuggler verhalf.Cracken's Rebel Operatives Ihr eigenes zerstörtes Schiff ersetzte Okeefe durch einen Frachter der YT-1300-Serie, den sie Last Chance taufte. Einen solchen hatte sie sich bereits seit ihren Anfängen gewünscht. Je mehr sie begann, sich einen Namen in ihrer Branche zu machen, desto mehr Kopfgeldjäger hatte sie gleichermaßen auf den Versen. Eine davon war die mysteriöse Beylyssa, mit der sie mehr als ein Mal aneinander geriet. Viele der Preisgelder auf sie wurden von Omze'kehr Kahr auf sie ausgesetzt, dem älteren Bruder Quintik Kahrs, ihrem ehemaligen Sklaventreiber, den sie bei ihrer Flucht getötet hatte. 2 VSY ließ sich Platt eine legale Pilotenlizenz ausstellen und registrierte sich und ihr Schiff somit anhand korrekter Informationen in der Datenbank des Büros für Schiffsangelegenheiten. Nun war sie unter ihrem echten Namen verzeichnet, nicht mehr als Palata wie zur ihrer Anfangszeit im Business.Gamemaster Screen, Revised, Seite 34 (Daten der Lizenz) Okeefe reiste oft nach Wroona, wo sie sich am Starport in einer Cantina die Zeit vertrieb und Socorran Raava trank. Sie kannte den Barkeeper, einen Sullustaner namens Vanb. Bei einem Aufenthalt mit Cholakk waren sie, wie so oft, auf der Flucht vor Sturmtruppen des Imperiums. Während Cholakk die Gegend im Auge behielt, hielt sich Okeefe unauffällig aber mit wachem Auge an der Bar auf; eine Taktik, die ihnen oft das Leben rettete. Als ein unerfahrener Schmuggler namens Blaine Hansom einkehrte, erkannte sie schnell, dass er ebenfalls auf der Flucht sein musste. Er war neu im Geschäft und hatte einen Deal mit einem Sympathisanten der Rebellen-Allianz am Laufen, doch waren er und sein Auftraggeber von Sturmtruppen überrascht worden, die nun auf seiner Spur waren. Zudem hatte er sich einiges bei einem Gangsterboss zu Schulden kommen lassen, sodass dieser Kopfgeldjäger auf ihn angesetzt hatte. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Tolga, ein Rodianer, der sich ebenfalls in der Bar aufhielt, hinter ihm her war. Da sie den Rodianer kannte und einschüchtern konnte, konnte sie Hansom somit davor bewahren, von diesem geschnappt zu werden. Sie kamen ins Gespräch, doch sobald Cholakk sie warnte, dass die Sturmtruppen eintrafen, wurde die Lage ernst. Sie und der Twi'lek waren vorbereitet, und Okeefe lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Cholakk, hinter einem Vorhang in einer Nische versteckt, eröffnete das Feuer auf die unvorbereiteten Truppen, und anschließend konnten sie durch den Hinterausgang in den Komplex fliehen, der sich außerhalb der Cantina verbarg. Sie trennten sich von Hansom, der über einen anderen Weg zu seinem Schiff flüchtete, und konnten knapp entkommen.Cantina Breakout Rückschlag thumb|left|Cholakk rettet die schwer verwundete Okeefe nach einem Kampf mit [[Beylyssa.]] Diesem Debakel entgangen, geriet Okeefe jedoch in eine Falle von Beylyssa, und anstatt sich auf taktisches Vorgehen zu verlassen, ließ sie sich von ihren Emotionen verleitet in einen Kampf verwickeln. Da sie Beylyssa somit einen Vorteil zuspielte, wurde sie beinahe getötet. Schwer verletzt wurde sie von Tru'eb Cholakk geborgen.Platt's Starport Guide, Setting up Home - Kurzgeschichte Der Twi'lek konnte sie nach Port Haven bringen, wo ihnen der selbst ernannte Gouverneur Hallomar den Aufenthalt gewährte. Sie wussten nur von den Koordinaten Port Havens, da sie sich in der Branche ein paar Freunde gemacht hatten, die sie für vertrauensvoll genug hielten, denn längst nicht jeder kannte den Shadowport, und nur deshalb bot er eine gute Zuflucht. Cholakk entdeckte in der Siedlung ein verlassenes, heruntergekommenes kleines Gebäude, in dem die beiden unterkamen. Es stammte aus der Zeit des Besiedlungsversuches von Port Haven, 250 VSY, und war eines der zehn Gebäude, die seitdem leer standen. Von Tru'eb und Mister Mxil wurde Platt über die nächste Zeit in Haven's Water versorgt, mit Unterstützung Hallomars. Die beiden Schmuggler verbrachten dort mehrere Wochen, bis Okeefe genesen war. Sie richteten sich ihren Unterschlupf wohnlich ein und würden ihn auch zu späteren Zeiten noch nutzen. Allerdings wussten sie, dass viele nicht davor zurückschreckten, diejenigen zu bestrafen und sogar zu töten, welche die Koordinaten des Shadowports an Dritte preisgaben. Unter Schmugglern galt es als große Ehre, den Planeten zu kennen und als Unterschlupf nutzen zu dürfen.Platt's Starport Guide, Kapitel: Port Haven Nachdem sie wieder gesund war, stieg Okeefe sofort wieder ins Geschäft ein und ließ sich nicht von diesem Zwischenfall einschüchtern. Ein Jahr vor der Zerstörung des Ersten Todessterns durch die Rebellen, 1 VSY, machte sie eine Transaktion auf Bonadan. Dort ereignete sich ein Vorfall mit Mussat Nasrabi, der zur Folge hatte, dass Nasrabi in Okeefes Schuld stand. Platt Okeefe bereiste unter anderem die gefährlichsten Orte in der Galaxis, darunter Essowyn. Sie machte dort Geschäfte, als die Konflikte durch die Saurtons und des Imperiums kurz davor waren, zu eskalieren und ihn zu einem Krisenherd verkommen zu lassen. Nach ihrem kurzen Aufenthalt entschied sie, dass dies auch ihr letzter sein würde, und warnte davor, den Planeten zu besuchen.Planets Collection Obwohl sie sich ohne Weiteres oft mit dem Imperium anlegte, hatte Oakie großen Respekt vor der Schwarzen Sonne und achtete darauf, nicht aufzufallen, wenn ihre Route sie entlang der Sisar Run führte. Sie war der Meinung, die Imperialen seien größtenteils inkompetent und können sich nicht in die Gedanken eines Schmugglers hineinversetzen, sodass sie ihm gefährlich würden, aber ein Gesetzloser war ihrer Meinung nach das größte Risiko für jeden anderen Gesetzlosen.Secrets of the Sisar Run Omze's Incredible Traveling Starport [[Bild:Omzes_Starport.jpg|thumb|left|Die Last Chance, angedockt an Omze's Incredible Traveling Starport]] Ohne Omze'kehr Kahrs Wissen hielt Okeefe sich oft in dessen unmittelbaren Umgebung auf, getarnt als corellianische Adlige. Verkleidet gelangte sie sogar auf Omze's Incredible Traveling Starport, einem Shadowport, auf dem Menschen nicht gern gesehen waren, und konnte den Verbrecherlord erfolgreich ausspionieren. Der Incredible Traveling Starport war ein berüchtigter Großkreuzer, den Omze selbst in einen mobilen Raumhafen verwandelt hatte, doch sein Hass auf die menschliche Spezies führt dazu, dass kaum ein Mensch sich dort unbelangt aufhalten konnte. Platt war selbst nicht ganz unschuldig an Omzes Abneigung ihrer Art gegenüber, durch den Mord an seinem Bruder hatte sie seinen Hass geschürt.Platt's Starport Guide, Kapitel: Omze's Incredible Traveling Starport Durch ihre geheimen Aufenthalte war sie sich nicht nur über seine Machenschaten im Klaren, sondern auch darüber auf dem Laufenden, welche Schritte er hinsichtlich seiner Jagd auf sie unternahm. Über Futors Network konnte sie für eine gewisse Summe das momentan auf sie ausgesetzte Kopfgeld abfragen. Sie kannte das Risiko und hielt sich von einem großen Teil des Starports fern, da immer wieder menschliche Reisende spurlos verschwanden. Ne'Chaks rodianische Handlanger entführten regelmäßig Menschen, die sich in der Sklaverei wiederfanden. Einige der Raumfahrer, die solch ein Schicksal erlitten, waren Bekannte von ihr, doch unternehmen konnte sie dagegen nichts. Okeefe selbst reiste auch geschäftlich auf den Traveling Starport. Viele ihrer frühen Deals platzten jedoch aufgrund der geschickten Abhörung im Starboard Broadside Club. Sie mied den Club irgendwann, nachdem Futor Informationen von aufgezeichneten Gesprächen verkaufte und sie somit in weitere Konflikte mit dem Imperium geriet. Die Legenden von Kooroo thumb|right|Als Pilgerin reist Platt Okeefe zum [[Schrein von Kooroo.]] Während ihrer Reisen besuchte sie auch oft Gelgelar, einen ihrer favorisierten Planeten, trotz der Gefahren, der vorherrschenden Anarchie und seiner Bewohnung durch Kriminelle. Meistens hielt sie sich am Raumhafengebiet auf, und da dieses von einer sullustanischen Familie betrieben wurde, kamen ihr ihre Sullustanisch-Kenntnisse zugute. Sie traf dort ihre Bekannte Nofre Ecls und spielte Sabacc mit Leuten wie Lando Calrissian, Han Solo und Loro Ecls. Zu Loro Ecls, dem Leiter des Shadowports, entwickelte sie als eine der wenigen eine freundschaftliche Beziehung,Platt's Starport Guide, Kapitel: Gelgelar Free Port ebenso wie zu Calrissian, mit dem sie sich gelegentlich auf Bespin traf. Mit Slerog Fenn war der Umgang weniger einfach, und wenn sie auch keine Probleme mit ihm bekam, hörte sie von anderen Raumfahrern, die mit dem Rodianer aneinander gerieten - einer sei von ihm erschossen worden, nachdem er lediglich Fenns Geschäft kritisiert hatte. Lukrativ waren für sie die Transporte des Exportguts Vohis mold, das lediglich den Nachteil hatte fürchterlich zu stinken. Ihre Aufenthalte auf Gelgelar waren nicht ungefährlich, bei ihrem Besuch des mysteriösen Schreins von Kooroo musste sie sich als Pilgerin verkleiden, um Kopfgeldjägern und Imperialen zu entgehen, die auf ihrer Spur waren. Sie traf dort auf den Weisen Mann von Kooroo, einen geheimnisvollen alten Prediger, den jährlich Tausende Pilger aufsuchten, um die Leeren von Kooroo zu studieren. Viele behaupteten, er sei einst ein Padawan gewesen, allerdings kannte er nicht einmal mehr seinen Namen. Dennoch lernte sie von ihm viel über die Anhängerschaft von Kooroo, die Legenden von Kooroo und andere faszinierende Dinge. Über die Nächte kam sie in Red Threxa's Boarding House unter und verbrachte ihre Abende in einer Bar namens Slippery Gelgelar Eel. Dort kaufte sie regelmäßig Informationen von Thulls, dem Besitzer der Bar und einem freischaffenden Informationshändler. Ihre Deals mit ihm und anderen Informationshändlern bewahrten sie davor, in Fallen von Kopfgeldjägern zu tappen oder den Imperialen in die Hände zu laufen. Ihr Ruf war mittlerweile bedeutend genug, dass sie auf alle möglichen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen angewiesen war. Reise nach Kala'uun thumb|left|Platt erreicht die [[Lonely Five.]] Eine besondere Reise führte Oakie gemeinsam mit ihren Freund Tru'eb in dessen frühere Heimat, die Stadt Kala'uun auf dem Planeten Ryloth. Zunächst mussten sie den massiven Hitzestürmen entgehen, bis sie die Stadt überhaupt erreichten. Nachdem sie erkannten, dass ein solcher sich auftat, hielten sie sich zur Sicherheit von den Canyons fern und konnten erst später zur Stadt in der als Lonely Five bekannten Gebirgsformation gelangen.Platt's Starport Guide, Kapitel: Kala'uun Nachdem sie den Raumhafen der Stadt erreicht hatten, lernte Platt Okeefe die fremde Kultur der Twi'leks kennen, bei denen es ein verlangter Brauch war, als Gast ein Geschenk darzubieten. Tru'eb war dort ein Ausgestoßener und nur ungern gesehen, weshalb sie alles andere als ein freundlicher Empfang erwartete. Sie lernte den Shak-Clan kennen, den derzeitigen Hauptclan der Stadt. Okeefe machte Bekanntschaft mit vielen wichtigen Personen, dem Meister des Raumhafens, Koh'shak, sowie dessen Brüdern, Elam'shak, Troa'shak und Wrou'shak. Hierbei musste sie die Erfahrung machen, dass Koh'Shak gerne Neuankömmlinge am Raumhafen über den Tisch zog, und seine gesamte Art wirkte auf sie äußerst abstoßend. Faszinierende Erfahrungen dagegen waren die tragischen Legenden von Ko'lek und Oo'rha und des Untergangs von Kala'din - Geschichten, die von Twi'lek-Müttern an ihre Kinder weitergegeben wurde, von Generation zu Generation. Allerdings stand Okeefes Schicksal bei ihrem ersten Besuch in Kala'uun kurz davor, ein ebenso tragisches Ende zu nehmen. Sie kam in der Gaststätte von Mal'aa unter, und eines Nachts planten einige Twi'leks, sie zu entführen, da sie mit Tru'eb Cholakk angereist war. Sie glaubten, sie würde versuchen, ihm dabei zu helfen, seinen Platz als rechtmäßiger Clanführer einzunehmen. Mal'aa konnte sie rechtzeitig wecken und in einem Versteck unterbringen, sodass sie dem Überfall entkam. Platt und Tru'eb besuchten die Stadt noch weitere Male während der folgenden Jahre, doch nach ihrem ersten Aufenthalt hatte sie gelernt, wie es dort zuging. Was das Geschäft anging, erwies sich Ryloth als lukrativ, und Okeefe schmuggelte auf ihren Besuch hin Ryll in die Gegend des Korporationssektors, während Cholakk einige Bekannte im Shadowport auf Kothlis besuchte.Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook, Hasty Exit - Kurzgeschichte Konfrontation auf Kuat Okeefe machte vor und nach dieser Zeit einige Ausflüge nach Kuat, den Raumhafen besuchte sie insgesamt 25 Mal in ihrer Karriere, ohne jedoch den Planeten selbst zu betreten oder die berühmten Kuat Triebwerkswerften zu besuchen, da ihr die strengen Vorkehrungen des Imperiums Probleme bereiteten. Sie machte Geschäfte auf dem orbitalen Passenger Port, und vollführte allein damit eine Art Drahtseilakt im Schmugglerbusiness, da Kuat sich in einem der wichtigsten Systeme des Imperiums gehörte und die Präsenz imperialer Stellvertreter äußerst hoch war. Sie nutzten Kuat für die Erbauung von Sternzerstörern. In einem Stellvertreter des Imperiums, Sergeant Reggis Thine, fand sie einen geeigneten Informanten, dessen halbwegs unparteiische Einstellung sie ausnutzte, auch wenn sie niemals andeuten durfte, dass ihre Geschäfte oft genug illegal waren. Einmal geriet sie jedoch bei einem ihrer Aufenthalte in eine recht ausweglose Situation, die damit endete, dass sie unter Beschuss von TIE-Jägern flüchten musste. Wie so oft war das Glück jedoch auf ihrer Seite.Platt's Starport Guide, Kapitel: Kuat Byblos Starport Tower 214 thumb|right|Platt Okeefe, immer in Konflikt mit den „Imps“, wie sie die Imperialen nannte. Auch bei ihren Aufenthalten auf Byblos, einem der geschäftigsten Planeten der Kolonien zu jener Zeit, kam Platt Okeefe mit den Sicherheitsvorkehrungen imperialer Aufsichtspersonen in Konflikt. Allein im Orbit stieß sie bereits auf zwei Sternzerstörer, und auf dem Planeten angekommen wurde alles genauestens untersucht, ihre Waren wie auch ihre Lizenzen. So stand sie anfangs auf verlorenem Posten. Während sie einerseits versuchte, den Planeten aufgrund der strengen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zu meiden, waren ihre Transaktionen dorthin gerade deshalb derart lukrativ, dass sie sich dennoch oft dazu verleiten ließ. Sie nutzte das Verfahren, welches sie bereits zu ihrer Zeit bei der Klatooinianischen Handelgilde angewendet hatte, und mischte die Schmuggelware mit legalen Gütern, sodass sie die Inspekteure überlistete.Platt's Starport Guide, Kapitel: Byblos Platt Okeefe machte schnell ihre Kontakte, um den verbleibenden Problemen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ihr wurde das Geheimnis um Bolabo's Garage anvertraut, wo sie für Reparaturen ihres Schiffs auf die Dienste von Bolabo Hujaan zurückgreifen konnte, in den unteren Ebenen des Byblos Starport Tower 214. Die Dienstleistungen der Sullustanerin waren so gut, dass sie keine legalen Einrichtungen mehr brauchte. Außerdem war Hujaan bereits bekannt durch ihre Modifikationen an der Outrider und ihre Arbeit sowohl für Dash Rendar als auch für Oakies Kollegen Tru'eb.All the Extras Ihre Geschäfte führten Platt in den Docking Club, dort musste sie allerdings feststellen, dass die Musik nicht laut genug war, um die Gespräche ausreichend zu kaschieren. Außerdem hörte sie Gerüchte, dass die Imperiale Zollbehörde die Räumlichkeiten mit Monitoren überwachte. Dasselbe galt für Homar's Hotels, wo sie die Nächte verbrachte. In der Universität von Byblos fand sie jedoch letztendlich gut bezahlte Arbeit, indem sie von diversen Professoren angeheuert wurde, die für Studien in andere Systeme reisen wollten, somit reiste sie in der Folgezeit nach Kubindi, Gamorr, Lan Barell und Coruscant. Eine ihrer Klientinnen war Reina Solov, eine wissbegierige Professorin an der Universität, die auf fremden Planeten Studien vornahm. Darknon Station Die Darknon Station bot ihr nur wenig Arbeit, es handelte sich um eine Raumstation, die über Jahrtausende verkommen war und nun als ruinenartige Zuflucht für Raumfahrer und Kriminelle diente. Sie stieß nur auf wenige Bewohner, darunter den verrückten Rexis Lovech und einen Sicherheitsoffizier namens Nethius, der in Wahrheit dem Imperium diente. Gerüchte besagten außerdem, dass die gesamte Station mit dem Imperium kooperierte, weshalb sie äußerst vorsichtig vorging. So konnte sie der Abhörung Gulek Lohns in der Stormview Lounge entgehen, der Informationen an Kopfgeldjäger verkaufte.Platt's Starport Guide, Kapitel: Darknon Station Nachdem sie Gerüchte hörte, dass im Galaxy Shop ein Lichtschwert angeboten wurde, ging sie der Sache auf den Grund. Allerdings musste sie feststellen, dass die Waffe dem Besitzer des Ladens, einem Chadra-Fan namens T'nadar Nadar, bereits gestohlen wurde. Um dennoch nicht gänzlich erfolglos abzureisen, verschaffte sich Okeefe einige zusätzliche Credits, indem sie einen Kontrahenten überlistete. Während dieser im Van Serai Hotel unterkam, beschäftigte sie einige Vagabunden damit, ihn wachzuhalten, damit er für seine Lieferung zu spät kam und sie diese selbst übernehmen konnte. Diese und andere hinterlistige Aktionen sicherten ihren fortwährenden Aufstieg in der Branche ebenso wie die Häufigkeit ihres Namens auf den Schwarzen Listen diverser Personen. Profitable Transaktionen thumb|right|Platt Okeefe. Vor und nach der Schlacht von Yavin machte Okeefe einige erfolgreiche Transaktionen, 0 VSY schmuggelte sie Ersatzteile für FLR Försterdroiden nach Pii III, was ihr einigen Profit einbrachte, da diese Teile schwer zu beschaffen sind. Einen Monat darauf konnte sie in Erfahrung bringen, dass die Khuiumin Survivors im Elrood-Sektor aktiv waren, konnte allerdings erst eine Warnung aussenden, nachdem bereits Treidum den Piraten zum Opfer fiel. Kurz nach der Zerstörung des Ersten Todessterns, 0 NSY, verfrachtete Okeefe einige SE4 Dienerdroiden nach Sarka. Aus Spaß aktivierte sie einige der Droiden, um ein paar Arbeiten zu verrichten, auf die sie keine Lust hatte, bereute es jedoch gleich darauf. Die Droiden umsorgten sie und behandelten sie wie eine Hilfsbedürftige, weshalb sie sie als äußerst lästig empfand. Sie zahlte es ihnen heim, indem sie die nervigsten unter ihnen auf Sarka an den niederträchtigsten Kunden verkaufte, den sie finden konnte. Die Erfahrungen über ihre Transaktionen teilte sie in Cynabar's Infonet mit.Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids Während eines Schmuggels imperialer Blasterwaffen wurde Okeefe von einem Sternzerstörer abgefangen und von TIE-Jägern verfolgt, nachdem sie vor der Kontrolle flüchtete. Sie wusste, dass ihr kein schönes Schicksal bevorstand, wenn die Imperialen ihren Frachtraum durchsucht und die Waffen gefunden hätten, diesmal entkam sie allerdings nicht so einfach. Zwar konnte sie die Jäger abhängen, doch wurde die Last Chance dabei schwer beschädigt und zwang sie somit zu einer Notlandung in den Dschungeln von Dorajan. Ihr Wissen darum, dass der Sternzerstörer nicht lange brauchen würde, um sie dort zu lokalisieren, zwang sie zu einer schnellen Reparatur des Ionenantriebs. Die Reparatur alleine wäre nicht ihr Problem gewesen, hätte sie einen fähigeren Droiden als SeeVee an ihrer Seite gehabt, der ihren Hydrospanner nicht von ihrem Cockpit unterscheiden konnte. Fast gänztlich sich alleine gestellt, gelang es ihr dennoch zu entkommen, bevor das Schiff sie aufspürte.Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook, Better Than Nothing - Kurzgeschichte Unterstützung der Rebellen Birkets Falle [[Bild:Oakie Cockpit.jpg|thumb|left|Platt Okeefe im Cockpit der Last Chance.]] Noch im gleichen Jahr trafen sich Okeefe und ihr Partner Tru'eb Cholakk auf Brentaal, Platts einstiger Heimat. Okeefe hatte einige Zeit zuvor einer Gruppe Agenten der Rebellen-Allianz geholfen, von Kuat zu entkommen, doch Birket war die Aktion offenbar nicht entgangen. Seit dieser Zeit wurde sie hartnäckig von dem Offizier des Imperialen Sicherheitsbüros verfolgt. Sie glaubte auch, dass er genau wusste, dass sie einen guten Teil ihrer Fracht an die Allianz verkaufte und mit dieser zusammenarbeitete. Um dem Imperium einen weiteren Schlag zu versetzen, wollte Okeefe nun Waffen für die Allianz besorgen, und Cholakk hatte ihr versichert, dass er diese bei Tharrand auf Brentaal bekommen könne. Okeefe musste im Gegenzug Tibanna-Gas beschaffen, also verabredete sie sich mit ihrem Partner auf Tatooine und reiste weiter nach Bespin. Sie würde sich dort mit ihrem alten Freund Nasrabi treffen, um bei ihm das Gas zu besorgen, da er ihr noch immer was schuldig war. Erst während des Fluges entdeckte sie einen blinden Passagier, den vierzehnjährigen Darrik, der sich während ihres Aufenthalts auf Brentaal an Bord geschlichen hatte. Nachdem sich herausstellte, dass er aus den gleichen Gründen von Brentaal geflüchtet war wie sie selbst, etwa sechs Jahre zuvor, sympathisierte sie schnell mit dem Jungen. Sie machte ihn zu ihrem Partner, stellte jedoch klar, dass er nichts zu sagen hatte. Sie brachte dem Jungen während ihrer Zeit im Raumschiff einiges bei, bis sie Bespin erreichten. Birket erreichte Bespin, bevor sie es tat, und kontaktierte dort den Kopfgeldjäger Boddu Bocck und dessen Partner, welche er auf sie und Cholakk ansetzte. Das Sicherheitsbüro hatte von ihren Plänen mitbekommen und ihr wurde vorgeworfen, Darrik von Brentaal entführt zu haben. Okeefe, ohne dies zu wissen, erreichte Bespin wenige Stunden später. Sie landete das Raumschiff im obersten, noblen Abschnitt der Wolkenstadt, zwischen Hotels und Regierungsgebäuden, auf einer Landeplattform. Den Jungen ließ sie zurück, mit der Anweisung, die Last Chance zu bewachen, und überließ ihm einen Blaster. Sie begab sich zum Floating Fish, Nasrabis Kasino, und traf den Mon Calamari, der sich mit der Tibanna-Gas-Lieferung einverstanden erklärte und sie vor Kopfgeldjägern warnte, die angeblich auf sie angesetzt waren. thumb|right|Platt Okeefe befreit Tru'eb Cholakk nach ihrer Gefangeschaft durch Birkets Truppen. Okeefe machte sich keine Sorgen deshalb, doch wenig später sollte sie erfahren, dass er recht hatte, als sie von Beylyssa und Tolga attackiert wurde. Darrik, der ihr entgegen ihrer Anweisungen gefolgt war, wurde von den Kopfgeldjägnern festgenommen. Letzten Endes gelang es den beiden jedoch, die Kopfgeldjäger zu besiegen. Was Beylyssa anging, war sich Okeefe sicher, dass diese überlebt hatte, obgleich sie schwer verletzt worden war. Nachdem sie zum Schiff zurückgekehrt waren, luden sie das Tibanna-Gas auf und starteten das Schiff in Richtung Tatooine. Sie flogen über das Dünenmeer und gelangten zur Schlucht. Da SeeVee von Beylyssa zerstört worden war, machte sie Pläne, sich eine R2-Einheit zuzulegen und die Reste des kaputten Droiden an Jawas zu verkaufen. Sie landete ihren Frachter neben der Luudrian Star, Cholakks Schiff, konnte ihn selbst jedoch nirgends entdecken. Die kürzlichen Ereignisse hatten sie dazu bewogen, Darrik zu vertrauen, sodass sie ihn mitnahm, als sie sich zum Schiff ihres Partners begab, allerdings liefen sie damit direkt in die Falle von Birket. Boddu Bocck und Birket hatten Cholakk gefangen genommen und ihr in der Schlucht aufgelauert. Während Okeefe selbst sofort geschnappt wurde, konnte Darrik durch ihre Warnung entkommen und einen Weg finden, sie zu befreien. Er lenkte die Sturmtruppen ab, sodass Okeefe und Cholakk das Blatt wenden konnten. Mit den Bordwaffen der Luudrian Star gelang es ihnen, dem Anmarsch von Sturmtruppen entgegenzusetzen und deren AT-ST zu zerstören. Nachdem sie siegreich aus der Auseinandersetzung hervorgingen und Birket gefangen nahmen, verfrachteten sie das Tibanna-Gas in Tru'ebs Schiff, wobei sich Okeefe der Waffen und Ausrüstung bediente, welche die Sturmtruppen hinterlassen hatten. Sie waren sich nicht einig, was mit Birket geschehen sollte. Cholakk wollte ihn zwar für einige Credits an Sklavenhändler verkaufen, überließ ihn aber Okeefe, die ihn den Rebellen ausliefern würde, zusammen mit den Waffen, die Cholakk besorgt hatte. Flucht vor dem Imperium Bis ins Jahr 1 NSY hatten Platt Okeefe und Tru'eb sich mit einigen anderen Schmugglern zu einer Schmugglercrew zusammengefunden. Während eines Transports gerieten sie mit der Last Chance in einen Kampf gegen Sternjäger des Imperiums.Introductory Adventure Game – Narrator's Booklet Acht Monate nach ihrem Abenteuer mit Darrik sah sich Okeefe gezwungen, mit ihren derzeitigen Partnern eine neue Basis für ihre Operationen zu suchen, da die Verfolgung durch das Imperium ihnen zu schaffen machte und sie nirgends mehr sicher waren. Somit tat sich deutlich die Schattenseite ihrer aktiven Unterstützung der Rebellen-Allianz auf. Sie erfuhren von der Galaktischen Forschungsakademie und den Informationen über nicht registrierte und unbewohnte Planeten, die dort gespeichert waren. Auf der Flucht vor dem Imperium steuerten sie den Planeten Koaan an, wo die Akademie zu finden war. Gemeinsam mit den sechs anderen Schmugglern infiltrierten sie die Akademie. Okeefe wusste, dass sie nicht viel Zeit hatten, da die Imperialen ihnen auf den Versen waren. Die Schmuggler streckten kurzerhand den Wachmann Strey mit einem Stunner nieder und trafen dann auf drei Personen und einen Droiden, als sie sich in den Kontrollraum aufmachten. Es handelte sich um Zak und Tash Arranda sowie ihren Onkel Mammon Hoole und den Droiden D-V9, genannt Deevee. Es stellte sich heraus, dass diese aus demselben Grund das Anwesen aufgesucht hatten. Darth Vader hatte ein Kopfgeld auf sie ausgesetzt, und auf ihrer Flucht vor Boba Fett suchten sie nach einem Planeten, auf dem sie untertauchen konnten. Deevee hatte auf dem Computer bereits einen solchen ausgemacht, Dagobah - ein unbesiedelter Planet im Äußeren Rand.The Hunger Bevor sie sich jedoch damit befassen konnte, wurde der Raum von Sturmtruppen gestürmt. Sie und ihre Leute eröffneten das Feuer, und während die anderen sich daraufhin in der Halle einen Schusswechsel mit den Imperialen lieferten, lud Okeefe die Daten vom Rechner und löschte die Eintragung. Sie hatte nicht vor, den Shi'ido und die Kinder auf ihrer Flucht mitzunehmen, doch diese kannten den Planeten, auf dem sie untertauchen würde, womit sie etwas gegen sie in der Hand hatten und sie sich gezwungen sah, zu kooperieren. Auf der Suche nach einem alternativen Ausweg aus dem Gebäude, flüchteten Okeefe, Cholakk und ihre Partner gemeinsam mit der Gruppe über einen Turbolift durch den Hinterausgang, wobei sie Deevee zurückließen. Sie konnten sich bis zur Last Chance durchschlagen und entkommen, kurz bevor Boba Fett das Gebäude erreichte und ihre Fährte aufnahm, indem er die gelöschten Daten wiederherstellte. Verschollen auf Dagobah An Bord ihres Schiffes machten Okeefe und ihr Team Pläne für ihr weiteres Vorgehen, während Tash und Hoole die Daten über Dagobah auswerteten. Die Kundschafter, die den Planeten einst entdeckt hatten, waren offenbar niemals zurückgekehrt. Okeefe lernte während des Fluges die Neuankömmlinge ihrer Crew kennen. Nur zwölf Monate zuvor war die Heimat der Kinder, Alderaan, vom Todesstern zerstört worden. Tash, dem Anschein nach im Gegensatz zu Zak, war machtsensitiv und erkannte noch vor der Landung auf Dagobah, dass dort etwas Eigenartiges lauerte. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen legte Okeefe jedoch keinen Wert darauf, was das Mädchen dachte. Nachdem sie auf der durch Knorrenbäume verdunkelten Oberfläche gelandet waren, erkundeten sie das Camp der Kundschafter, die vierzig Jahre zuvor den Planeten entdeckt hatten, und machten einen Pfad ausfindig. Ihnen wurde bewusst, dass sie nicht alleine waren, da der Pfad in einem guten Zustand war, und Okeefe sah damit ihre Pläne gefährdet, eine geheime Basis zu errichten. Sie machten sich auf den Weg, die Gegend zu ergründen, wobei Zak in einen Sumpf stürzte und von menschlichen Leichnamen attackiert wurde. Okeefe konnte ihn retten und erschoss einen der Untoten, allerdings verschonte sie den zweiten, als dieser um Gnade bettelte. Dieser stellte sich als Galt heraus, und anstelle eines Untoten war er ein Überbleibsel des verlorenen Kundschafterteams, völlig verwarlost und seltsam entwickelt. Er beteuerte, nicht vorgehabt zu haben, dem Jungen zu schaden. Okeefe misstraute ihm jedoch und empfand ihn in seiner fahlen, bleichen Gestalt nicht annähernd als menschlich. Auf der Reise nach Galts Zuflucht, in der es noch weitere seiner Sippe geben sollte, wurden sie von einer Sumpfschnecke attackiert und unterlagen beinahe, bis eine Drachenschlange aus den Sümpfen empor schoss und sich an ihrer Stelle der Kreatur annahm. thumb|left|[[Zak Arranda|Zak und Tash werden von einer Sumpfschnecke attackiert.]] Nachdem sie dem Kampf entronnen waren, gelangten sie zur Unterkunft der verwarlosten Menschen, die sich selbst Die Kinder nannten - Okeefe betrachtete sie als wandernde Skelette. Sie schickte Cholakk und zwei ihrer Leute zur Last Chance zurück, um zu verhindern, dass die Bewohner der Zuflucht ihr Schiff plündern würden, während sie selbst bei der Gruppe blieb. Mithilfe eines Netzteils brachte sie einen Holoprojektor zum Laufen, der ein Vermächtnis des Forscherteams darstellte, sodass Halka Four-Den (Im Buch wird Halka Four-Den nicht namentlich genannt, hier wird sie jedoch identifiziert) in einem Hologramm erschien und in ihren Aufzeichnungen vor dem Planeten warnte. Jedoch wurde der Gruppe die Abreise verwährt, als Cholakk von der Last Chance zurückkehrte und klarstellte, dass das Schiff metertief im Schlamm versunken war. Okeefe entwickelte den Plan, mithilfe des Repulsorlifts aus dem Schlamm zu ziehen, allerdings würde sie mehrere Tage für die Vorbereitungen brauchen. Als in der folgenden Nacht einer ihrer Schmugglerkollegen zu Tode kam und Zak im Verlauf des Tages die Sklave I, das Schiff von Boba Fett, entdeckte, verschlimmerte sich ihre Situation. In den Sümpfen war der Junge allerdings auch Yoda begegnet, einer seltsamen Gestalt, die auf Dagobah lebte. Okeefes Sorge galt der Anwesenheit des Kopfgeldjägers, und als sie Pläne machte ihn zu jagen, bevor er sie einen nach dem anderen eliminieren würde, schlossen sich ihre Partner nur widerwillig diesem Vorhaben an. Die Schmuggler teilten sich in zwei Gruppen auf, eine davon führte Okeefe, die andere Cholakk, gemeinsam mit Hoole, während zwei ihrer Leute, darunter Traut, Tash und Zak zu Yodas Hütte begleiteten. Nach einem Tag auf der Jagd konnten sie kein Zeichen des Kopfgeldjäger ausmachen, und als sie zurückkehrten, musste Okeefe erfahren, dass Traut schwer verletzt war und ihr anderer Partner getötet wurde, angeblich von Weißen Spinnen. Sie kümmerte sich um Traut, doch hatte dieser einen Arm und ein Bein verloren, sodass seine Chancen schlecht standen. Okeefe und Hoole machten sich zu Yoda auf, um Tash zu finden, die im Gegensatz zu Zak dort verblieben war. Bis sie bei Yodas Zufluchtsort angelangten, war auch Zak bereits dort angekommen - ebenso Boba Fett. Okeefe und Cholakk eröffneten das Feuer auf den Kopfgeldjäger und konnten ihn somit in die Flucht schlagen, um dann so schnell es ging von Dagobah zu verschwinden. Zurück auf der Last Chance, die sie wie geplant aus dem Morast befreiten, setzte Okeefe Kurs auf das Sluis-System. Sie hatten die Kannibalen mit an Bord genommen, nachdem diese durch eine von Yoda herbeigerufene Vision über ihre Kindheitstage einen Sinneswandel erlebten und ihre Taten bereuten. Sie würde sie später an ihre Kontakte in der Rebellen-Allianz ausliefern, mit der Hoffnung, dass diese sich ihrer annahmen. Hoole unterbreitete sie ebenfalls das Angebot, ihn und die Kinder mit den richtigen Personen in Verbindung zu bringen, worauf er einwilligte. Zwischenzeit In der Folgezeit setzte Platt Okeefe ihren Kampf gegen das Imperium fort und geriet auch hin und wieder mit Piraten aneinander, betrachtete dies jedoch mittlerweile fast schon als Freizeitbeschäftigung. Sie wurde um das Jahr 2 NSY oft von Langeweile geplagt, da ihre Auseinandersetzungen von kurzer Dauer waren. Um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, musste sie kreativ werden. Sie fand ihre Abwechslung in Dingen wie etwa B'shingh, einem Holo-Spiel, und anderen leicht transportablen Unterhaltungsgeräten, die sie auf ihrem Schiff deponierte. Weiterhin frequentierte sie ihre üblichen Zufluchtsorte und machte auch zu dieser Zeit noch Ausflüge nach Gelgelar, wo sie sich 2,8 NSY vorübergehend niederließ. Neben Cynabar's Infonet stand sie nun auch mit Gundark's Gear Datalog in Verbindung, wo sie über ihre Erfahrungen im Business berichtete.Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear Mission auf Zelos II Im Jahr 4 NSY lernten Okeefe und Cholakk den Söldner Dirk Harkness kennen, mit dem sie eine Partnerschaft eingingen, hauptsächlich um gegen das Imperium vorzugehen, dem gegenüber Harkness einen tiefen Hass empfand. Im gleichen Jahr, zwei Monate nach der Schlacht von Endor, machten sie Pläne, auf Zelos II eine Waffenlieferung aus imperialer Produktion abzufangen. Einige von Okeefes Schmugglerfreunden würden für die nötige Abwechslung sorgen. Sie alle hielten dies für einen einfachen Job für zwischendurch. Im Gegensatz zu ihnen bestand Harkness jedoch darauf zu erfahren, woher diese Waffen stammten, sodass er sich einen Landgleiter mietete und verschwand, nachdem er seine Kontakte beim Geheimdienst der Neuen Republik kontaktiert hatte. Sie wussten nun, dass dieser einige Agenten ausgesandt hatte, um eine mutmaßliche imperiale Garnison auszuspionieren. Okeefe und der Twi'lek führten unterdessen die Verhandlungen mit dem Waffenhändler.Schatten der Erinnerung thumb|right|Cholakk und Okeefe werden von einem Untoten bedroht. Vier Tage warteten sie auf die Rückkehr ihres Partners, der jedoch nicht wieder auftauchte. Auf dem Raumhafen herrschte eine unerklärliche Aufruhr. Ohne Harkness konnte der Job nicht ausgeführt werden, zudem war er zu einem festen Bestandteil ihres Teams geworden. Von einem der Arbeiter dort erfuhren sie nach einiger Verspätung, dass der Söldner sich offenbar über das Ödland nach Norden und bis in die Berge vorgedrungen sein sollte. Der Mann war äußerst aufgeregt und warnte sie davor, dass dort die Toten wandeln würden, doch die beiden machten sich dennoch auf den Weg. Sie verfolgten seine Spur bis tief ins Gebirge. Obwohl sie sich laut ihrem Chronometer mehr als 1200 Meter über dem Wasserspiegel befanden, konnten sie nicht einmal ein Tal ausmachen, geschweigedenn die angebliche Garnison. Sie stießen auf die Überreste des Lagers der Agenten, welche von der Republik ausgesandt worden waren, doch fanden sie dort nur noch Leichen. Offenbar hatte es einen vernichtenden Angriff seitens der Imperialen gegeben. Mithilfe ihres Makrofernglases konnten sie in der Ferne einen Unterstand entdecken, der von zwei bis drei Sturmtrupplern mit einer E-Netz Blasterkanone besetzt war. Die Anwesenheit der Imperialen verriet ihnen, dass Harkness in deren Gefangenschaft geraten sein musste. Bevor sie sich jedoch weiter damit befassen konnten, wurden sie von einem Sullustaner in republikanischer Uniform attackiert, den Cholakk mit einem Stunner niederschießen musste. Zu ihrem Erschrecken war dies einer der Leichname aus dem Lager, der auferstanden war. Sie konnten herausfinden, zumindest war dies Cholakks Theorie, dass die Leichen von Parasiten belebt wurden, die Enzyme in den biologisch toten Gehirnen freisetzten. Das Wissen um die Untoten machten sie sich zunutze, als sie weiter vorgingen, um die imperiale Einheit auszuschalten. Nachdem sie sich mittels Nachahmung eines Untoten den Sturmtrupplern näherte und es ihr trotz miserabler Darstellungskunst gelang, diese zu schockieren, offenbarte Okeefe ihre Identität und schoss die Männer nieder. Sie tarnte sich anschließend in der Uniform einer der Männer, Radlin, bevor sie und Cholakk weiter vordrangen. Rettung von Harkness Vom Unterstand aus gelangten sie durch einen Tunnel ins Umbra-Tal, doch ihre Suche nach der Garnison wurde zusätzlich vom Nebel und dem Einbruch der Nacht erschwert. In diesem Teil von Zelos II gab es keine Dämmerung, womit sie vollkommener Dunkelheit ausgesetzt waren. Okeefe wurde beinahe verschluckt, als sich der Boden unter ihren Füßen auftat und einen riesigen künstlichen Schacht preisgab, aus dem ein TIE-Jäger aufstieg. Von Cholakk gerettet, erkannte sie, dass sie auf die Basis gestoßen war. thumb|left|Platt und Tru'eb versuchen sich unter Verfolgung der Imperialen am Computerterminal. Sie benötigten die gesamte Nacht, um den sechshundert Meter tiefen Schacht hinunter auf den Talboden zu gelangen, und als sie unten angelangt waren, sahen sie sich einer Überzahl imperialer Sturmtruppen ausgesetzt. Selbst ein AT-AT war unter ihrer Ausrüstung zu finden. Ein Problem für sie stellte Cholakks Herkunft als Twi'lek dar, was ihm jegliche Tarnung als imperialer Sturmtruppler versagte, zudem war Okeefe in der Kleidung eines Mannes verkleidet, was ihre eigene Tarnung ebenfalls bei näherem Hinblick disqualifizierte. Zwar gelang es ihnen, bis zu einem Computerterminal vorzudringen, doch als sie entlarvt wurden, wurden sie in ein Feuergefecht verwickelt. Der Alarm kündigte Verstärkung an, womit sie einer aussichtslosen Situation ausgeliefert waren. Mithilfe einiger Düsenschlitten, die sie als Deckung nutzten, konnten sie dem Beschuss standhalten, und während Cholakk die Angreifer in Schach hielt, brachte Okeefe in Erfahrung, wo sich der Zellentrakt befand. Über einen Turbolift gelangten sie in die entsprechende Ebene und fanden Harkness, der sich bereits selbst in einen Kampf mit seinen Wächtern verwickelt hatte. Er weigerte sich, die Flucht anzutreten, ohne Jai Raventhorn mitzunehmen, eine Agentin der Neue Republik, die mit ihm seine Zelle geteilt hatte. thumb|right|[[Jai Raventhorn und ihre Geisel.]] Bevor sie sich an die Rettung der Frau machen konnten, erschien diese bereits selbst, mit dem weiblichen Major Luana Treftite als Geisel und deren Blaster in der Hand. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte sie die Gefangenschaft Okeefes und der anderen verhindern, die von der Verstärkung der imperialen Truppen bereits umzingelt wurden. Sie veranlasste die Evakuierung der Basis und erklärte dem Leutnant der Truppen gegenüber, dass sie ihre Peinigerin bereits zur Kontaktaufnahme mit der Regierung von Zelos II gezwungen habe. Hiermit war es ihr gelungen, den Planeten für die Neue Republik zu gewinnen. Governeur Galleros Nul war verärgert über die Vorgänge im Umbra-Tal und die geheimen Machenschaften einer umso geheimeren militärischen Basis der Imperialen, worauf er die Zerstörung derselben angekündigt hatte. Während der nachfolgenden Evakuierung flüchteten Okeefe und die anderen mit dem ''Lambda''-Shuttle des Majors aus der Basis, um den Planeten anschließend an Bord der Last Chance zu verlassen. Die schweren Verletzungen von Harkness und der Agentin konnte sie aufgrund des Fehlens eines Bacta-Tanks auf ihrem Schiff nur bedingt kurieren. Okeefe steuerte Wroona an, wo sie sich mit ihren Kontakten innerhalb der Allianz in Verbindung setzen konnte, um Raventhorn weiterzuvermitteln und die in ihrem Frachtraum eingesperrte imperiale Offizierin auszuliefern. Raventhorn entschied sich jedoch letzten Endes dagegen, weiterhin für die Republik zu arbeiten. Stattdessen schloss sie sich Okeefes kleiner Schmugglerbande an, die nun aus vier Leuten bestand. Unterstützung der Neuen Republik Vier Monate später sandte Dirk Harkness einen Report an Airen Cracken, nachdem die Mitglieder der Black Curs die Welten zwischen der Expansionsregion und den Kernwelten bereisten und die Lage nach Palpatines Tod auskundschafteten. Hierbei kooperierten sie und trafen sich mit anderen Rebellen, und unterstützten Mon Mothma und die anderen Beteiligten in den hohen Ämtern bei ihrem Vorhaben zur Gestaltung einer Neuen Republik.Recon & Report: The Journey to Coruscant Okeefe und ihre Partner nutzten für ihre Organisation eine eigene Operationsbasis, die Station Schwarzer Fluch, deren Koordinaten allerdings nur ihnen selbst bekannt waren. Als Raumschiff verwendeten sie eine umgebaute Imperiale Zollfregatte namens Schlacht von Yavin. Im Jahr 6,5 NSY führten sie Ermittlungen in den Kernwelten durch, um das politische Klima und die Stärke der imperialen Truppen abzuschätzen, doch bei ihrem Rückweg zur Basis wurden sie von der Verwüstung abgefangen. Sie mussten auf Hensara III notlanden und hatten dort keine Möglichkeit, ihr Schiff zu reparieren. Während die Verwüstung Truppen auf dem Planeten absetzte, schickte Wedge Antilles seine Sonderstaffel zu ihrer Rettung. Daraus resultierte das Scharmützel von Hensara, in welchem die Verboten auf dem Planeten landete und die Black Curs unterstützte, sodass sie die Bodeneinheiten ausschalten konnten. Anschließend wurden sie nach Talasea gebracht.Angriff auf Coruscant Platt Okeefe setzte auch ihre Schmugglerkarriere weiter fort. Bis ins Jahr 7 NSY hatte sie stolze 23 Shadowports bereist, mehr als die meisten anderen Schmuggler in ihrem ganzen Leben sahen.The DarkStryder Campaign 9 NSY wurde ihr Schiff, die Last Chance, von Corran Horn gesichtet. ...Isards Rache Eigenschaften Persönlichkeit thumb|right|Platt Okeefe. Als missverstandenes Kind in einer reichen Gesellschaft aufgewachsen, sagte Platt Okeefe sich von allem los, was ihr bekannt war. Ebenso wie ihre Tante Sirona zur Zeit der Alten Republik war sie ein schwarzes Schaf innerhalb der wohlhabenden Familie, konnte sich nicht in die brentaalanische Gesellschaft integrieren, in der Marktwirtschaft im Vordergrund stand. Sie wollte ein aufregendes Leben führen, eigenständig, und ihr größter Wunsch war es seit ihrer Kindheit, Raumschiffe zu fliegen. Mit der Zeit wurde daraus der noch dringlichere Wunsch, selbst eines zu besitzen. Sie suchte nach Freiheit und nach Abenteuer. Platt war ein ebenso zielstrebiges wie dickköpfiges Mädchen, das zu einer ebensolchen Frau heranwuchs. Sie war durch und durch eine Schmugglerin, doch arbeitete sie auch mit den Rebellen zusammen, denen sie viel Sympathie entgegenbrachte. Während ihrer Missionen für die Klatooinianische Handelsgilde lernte sie, ihre weiblichen Reize einzusetzen und flirtete oft, um ihre Ziele zu erreichen, allerdings ging sie nie über das Flirten hinaus. Okeefes Persönlichkeit äußerte sich nicht nur in ihrer extravaganten Kleidung, sondern auch in der Einrichtung ihres Schiffes. Sie war äußerst unordentlich und hatte einen sehr eigenwilligen Stil und Geschmack. Man konnte mit Recht behaupten, Okeefe hatte eine harte Schale und einen weichen Kern. Sie gab sich äußerst desinteressiert, was die Probleme anderer anging, und tatsächlich war sie eher auf ihr eigenes Wohl konzentriert. Dennoch zeigte sie sich erbarmungsvoll und hilfsbereit, wenn es darauf ankam. Ihre Waghalsigkeit war für die meisten ihrer Begleiter oft unverständlich, so beispielweise als sie keine Furcht gegenüber Boba Fett zeigte und diesen sogar zur Strecke bringen wollte. Ihre Loyalität galt in erster Linie sich selbst, und auch wenn sie das Imperium hasste, war sie nicht abgeneigt, auch für Mitarbeiter desselben Transaktionen durchzuführen, sofern sie genügend Credits zahlten. Sie stand gerne im Vordergrund des Geschehens, und auch wenn sie sich oft in die gefährlichsten Situationen brachte, nahm sie dies mit einem Schulterzucken und ihrem Sarksamus hin. Trotz ihrer schlechten Erfahrungen mit Kopfgeldjägern, war Okeefe nicht grundsätzlich allen gegenüber abgeneigt, die diesen Beruf verfolgten, und hatte eine gute Beziehung zu einigen, darunter Tirog. Außerdem kümmerte sie sich mit großem Engagement um unerfahrene Schmuggler und Neuzugänge und betrachtete sie als Gleichgesinnte.The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded Fähigkeiten Platt Okeefe hatte keinerlei Vorkenntnisse, als sie im Kindesalter in die Branche einstieg. Sie musste sich vieles selbst erarbeiten, meist ohne Unterstützung, und lernte schnell, dass sie sich nicht den einfachsten Job ausgesucht hatte. Sie lernte während ihrer frühen Jahre bereits, sich eine effiziente Überredungskunst anzueignen. Mit der Zeit entwickelte sie sich zu einer hervorragenden Pilotin und zu einer erstklassigen, wenn auch äußerst waghalsigen Führungsperson. Sie war außerdem einge gute Schützin mit dem Blaster und hatte schnelle Reflexe. Neben Basic beherrschte sie die Sprache der Rodianer, oder verstand diese zumindest - Tulagn kommunizierte mit ihr in seiner Heimatsprache. Außerdem war sie der Sprache der Sullustaner mächtig, was für ihre Besuche auf Gelgelar äußerst wichtig war. Viele behaupteten des Weiteren, Okeefe habe ein photografisches Gedächtnis. Sie konnte sich die meisten Orte, Namen und Personen merken, selbst wenn diese ihr nur einmal begegneten. Äußerliche Erscheinung Das Auffälligste an Platt Okeefes äußerer Erscheinung waren ihre Haare und Klamotten, die sie aus der Menge deutlich hervorhoben. Sie trug zu ihren weißen Blusen charakteristische, weitgeschnittene rote Hosen sowie eine Weste und Stiefel in der gleichen Farbe. Ihr dichtes, silbrig weißes Haar trug sie lange Zeit kaskadenförmig geschnitten. Meistens trug sie dazu ein silbrig-rot gestreiftes Bandana, mit dem sie ihr Haar bei Gelegenheit zu einem Zopf band. Ihren Blaster hatte sie zu jeder Zeit bei sich. Sie trug ihn tiefhängend an der Seite. Ihre roten Hosen waren mit Streifen versehen, die an Corellianische Blutstreifen erinnerten. Als sie noch sehr jung war, trug sie eine Kurzhaarfrisur, die sie weniger weiblich erschienen ließ, das Bandana besaß sie allerdings seit ihrer Kindheit. Während sie ihrem Klamottenstil immer treu blieb, wechselte sie sehr häufig die Frisur. Platt war sehr attraktiv und genoss es, ihr mädchenhaftes Lächeln auf die Männerwelt wirken zu lassen. Sie verriet nie jemandem ihr Alter, meistens gab sie an, Anfang Zwanzig zu sein, und auch als sie älter war, sah sie noch sehr jung aus, sodass niemand dies anzweifelte. Platts Klamottengeschmack erwies sich mehr als nur einmal als äußrst unpraktisch, denn ihre rote Kleidung hatte nicht gerade eine hervorragende Tarnfunktion. Sie nahm es jedoch mit Humor und dachte nicht einen Moment daran, sich deshalb anzupassen. Beziehungen Tru'eb Cholakk Tru'eb Cholakk war Okeefes engster Vertrauter unter all den Leuten, mit denen sie ihn ihrer Karriere zusammenarbeitete. Sie waren über sehr lange Zeit Partner und erlebten eine ganze Reihe von prägenden Ereignissen gemeinsam, angefangen zu ihrer Zeit als Sklaven, über zahlreiche gemeinsame Operationen hinweg bis hin zur Gründung der Black Curs und darüber hinaus. Obwohl sie einige Jahre jünger war als der hühnenhafte Twi'lek, gab sie bei ihren Einsätzen die Befehle und hatte in Diskussionen das letzte Wort. Sie war der Boss. Dies lag vermutlich auch daran, dass Tru'eb ihr einiges zu verdanken hatte. Sie war es, die ihm nach ihrer Flucht aus der Schlaverei zu seiner Karriere verhalf, sein Schiff finanzierte, ihm bei den Modifikationen half und ihm einiges beibrachte. Mit den Jahren entstand eine enge Freundschaft zwischen den beiden. Ihr aufbrausendes Wesen und seine Bodenständigkeit und Besonnenheit ergänzten sich gut, sodass sie sich gegenseitig stützten, nicht nur durch ihre Fähigkeiten. Während es meist Okeefe war, die irgendwelche Pläne schmiedete und Ideen hatte, schien es Cholakks selbst auferlegte Aufgabe zu sein, an diesen herumzumeckern. Er diente oft als ihre Bremse und hielt sie zurück, wenn sie zu weit ging oder dabei war, unüberlegt zu handeln. Sie hingegen war durch ihre Ideen und Planungen für ihn als Leitfigur während ihrer gemeinsamen Abenteuer wichtig, da er es nur zu gerne ihr überließ, sich ihre nächsten Schritte zurechtzulegen. So war es auch nie an ihm, dafür geradezustehen, wenn der Plan fehlschlug. Doch selbst wenn er sich oft über ihr Vorgehen beschwerte, trug er ihr nie ernsthaft etwas nach. Beide hatten ihre Position in dieser Zusammenkunft gefunden, und es gab niemanden, der Platt und Tru'eb näher stand als der jeweils andere. Dirk Harkness Nachdem sie sich kennen lernten und beschlossen, miteinander zu arbeiten, erkannte Platt Okeefe, dass ihr neuer Partner einen tiefsitzenden Hass auf das Imperium hatte. Einerseits war dies kein Hindernis, da sie gegen jenes vorgingen, doch seine Privatfehde führte zu seiner Gefangenschaft. Obwohl sie sich anfangs nicht sicher war, ob es sich lohnte, zu seiner Rettung eine derartige Gefahr einzugehen und eine imperiale Garnison zu infiltrieren, war die Freundschaft stark genug, sie dazu zu bewegen. Bee-Zerobee und SeeVee Zu ihren Droiden hatte Platt Okeefe ein eher distanziertes Verhältnis. Als sie in das Schmugglergeschäft einstieg und ihr Bee-Zerobee anvertraut wurde, wusste sie erst nicht so recht, was sie an ihm hatte, und er führte lediglich seine Arbeit am Schiff aus. Allerdings erwies er sich als nützlicher Verbündeter, wenn es darum ging, Mitarbeiter der Imperialen Zollbehörde zu verwirren und somit Transaktionen zu sichern. ... SeeVee war für sie niemals ein brauchbarer Ersatz für den treuen Bee-Zerobee, denn der ASP-7 war bestenfalls lästig und erwies sich als unbrauchbar, da er Probleme mit den einfachsten Arbeiten hatte. Als SeeVee zerstört wurde, hielt sich ihre Trauer in Grenzen. Zwar wünschte sie sich nach wie vor einen Astromechdroiden und plante diesen als Ersatz für SeeVee, doch empfand sie diese ebenfalls als lästig und kam letztendlich auch ohne aus. Besitztümer Raumschiffe [[Bild:Last Chance.jpg|thumb|right|Die legendäre Last Chance]] *''Brentaal Princess'' Das erste Schiff, das Platt Okeefe besaß, war die Brentaal Princess, ein modifizierter Ghtroc 720 Frachter. Das Schiff war von Nazrita Villache, einer begabten Mechanikerin, für sie aufgerüstet und modifiziert worden. Es verfügte über eine Vorrichtung unterhalb der Pilotenkanzel, die bis zu fünf Protonentorpedos lagern konnte, zudem standen ihr zwei Lasergeschütze zur Verfügung. Sie konnte die Bewaffnung entweder vom Cockpit aus selbst bedienen oder einen Kanonier einsetzen, der dies übernahm. Auf die Brentaal Princess war sie äußerst stolz, allerdings wünschte sie sich bereits zu dieser Zeit einen corellianischen Frachter. *''Last Chance'' Später besaß sie tatsächlich einen corellianischen YT-1300 Frachter namens Last Chance, ein Schiff desselben Modells wie der Millennium Falke von Han Solo, und erfüllte sich damit ihren Traum. Sie modifizierte den Frachter selbst und installierte Waffensysteme, die weit über dem Standard eines Schiffs dieser Größe lagen. Ihr modifiziertes Doppellasergeschütz war äußerst manövrierfähig und besser einsetzbar als das ihres vorherigen Ghtroc-Modells. Das Schiff diente ihr als Zuhause, weshalb sie es in allen Bereichen nach ihren Wünschen gestaltete und sich ein überaus luxuiröses Schlafgemach einrichtete. Im Aufenthaltsraum sammelte sie diverse Schätze, die sie von ihren Ausflügen mitnahm. Ausrüstung und Waffen Zusammen mit der Brentaal Princess stellte man Okeefe den WED Treadwell Reparaturdroiden Bee-Zerobee zur Verfügung. Sie besaß zu ihrer Zeit als Schmugglerin für die Handelsgilde außerdem einen schweren Blaster. Zu ihrem weiteren Equipment gehörten ein Komlink und ein Datapad. Zweiteres beinhaltete ihre persönlichen Daten, allerdings gab sie diese dem Anlass entsprechend ein, daher waren sie nur wahrheitsgemäß, wenn es ihr passte. Um das Jahr 6 VSY war sie darin als Captain „Palata“ verzeichnet. Später besaß Okeefe mit ihrem neuen Schiff, der Last Chance, den Droiden SeeVee, der auf Bespin von Beylyssa zerstört wurde. Zusätzlich war sie mit einem Makrofernglas und einem Chronometer ausgerüstet. Residenzen thumb|left|Platt Okeefe liebte die Ruhe und Abgeschiedenheit [[Port Havens.]] Der hauptsächliche Wohnort Platt Okeefes war ihr Schiff, über die längste Zeit die Last Chance. Wenn auch der gesamte Frachter nach ihren Wünschen eingerichtet war, stach besonders ihr persönliches Zimmer hervor, ein majestätisch eingerichtetes Gemach, das allerlei Schätze barg. Nahe der Bordküche, am Rande des Korridors, der die drei Türen zu den Quartieren ihrer Crew beherbergte, befand sich eine weitere Tür, die ins Innere eines opulenten Schlafzimmers führte, Platt Okeefes persönlicher Räumlichkeit. Dieses Zimmer unterschied sich deutlich von den Quartieren der restlichen Besatzung. Die Wände waren mit schwarzen Stoffen überhangen. Eine Vielzahl fantasievoll dekorierter, zotteliger Teppiche bedeckte den Fußboden. An einer der Wände stand ein handgefertigter, äußerst perfektionistisch gebauter Kleiderschrank aus Greel-Holz. Greel-Holz hatte eine scharlachrote Farbe und war deshalb äußerst begehrt; auch Einrichtungsteile des Palastes von Darth Vader waren daraus gefertigt worden. Im Inneren des Kleiderschranks verbarg sich eine Vielfalt an verschiedensten Klamotten, von dreckigen Overalls bis hin zu einem Abendkleid, das von einem der berühmtesten Designer der Kernwelten angefertigt worden war. Das Bett des konfortablen Schlafzimmers war nicht weniger beachtlich, mit einem Berg aus Kissen, die allesamt mit teuersten Stoffen überzogen waren. Auf dem Bettlaken fanden sich mehrere Decken, jeweils von unterschiedlicher Qualität. Die Zimmerdecke war mit einem Aussichtsfenster aus Transparistahl ausgestattet, das von Okeefe installiert wurde. Hierdurch bot sich im Weltraum ein spektakulärer Anblick. Eine weitere Heimat hatte sie in einem kleinen Steinbebäude in der Siedlung auf Port Haven, das Cholakk entdeckte, nachdem er sie nach ihrer Niederlage gegen Beylyssa versorgte. Das Zimmer wurde von ihm eingerichtet, da sie sich eine lange Zeit dort aufhalten mussten, während Platt versorgt wurde. Zu Anfang war es mit Spinnennetzen übersäht und bot kaum einen wohnlichen Eindruck. Platt und Tru'eb ließen sich oft für einige Zeit dort nieder, um zu entspannen. Es war der sicherste Ort in der gesamten Galaxis für Schmuggler, besonders für solche wie die beiden, die ständig verfolgt wurden. Hinter den Kulissen Entstehung und Entwicklung der Figur [[Bild:Platt Okeefe SG.jpg|thumb|right|Platt Okeefe, auf dem Cover von Platt's Smugglers Guide.]] * Platt Okeefe wurde in den neunziger Jahren von Peter Schweighofer erfunden. In The Best of the Star Wars Adventure Journal 1-4 erwähnt er, dass es sich außerdem um seine Lieblingsfigur aus dem ''Star-Wars''-Universum handelt. Erstmals tauchte sie 1991 in Cracken's Rebel Operatives in der Biografie von Tru'eb Cholakk auf. Doch statt ihm übernahm in den nächsten Jahren sie die tragende Rolle des unzertrennlichen Schmuggler-Duos. Ihre größten Auftritte hatte sie in den Romanen The Hunger und Schatten der Erinnerung, in welchen sie jeweils eine der Hauptrollen einnahm. Sie diente außerdem als die In-Universe-Autorin vieler Quellenbücher, und innerhalb der Quellenbücher sind größtenteils auf sie abgeschnittene Kurzgeschichten oder Auftritte in Solitaire-Abenteuern enthalten. Neben Voren Na'al und Airen Cracken ist sie die meistgebrauchte und bekannteste In-Universe-Autorin, aber auch als Bestandteil des Star-Wars-Universums gewann sie Anerkennung bei den Fans und eine eigene Fangemeinde, insbesondere im Bereich des Rollenspiels von West End Games. Innerhalb der Adventure Journals wurden eine ganze Reihe von Kurzgeschichten veröffentlicht, die Platt Okeefe behandeln, alle von ihrem Erfinder Peter Schweighofer geschrieben. In zwei Romanen der X-Wing-Romanreihe wurden Peter Schweighofers Schöpfungen ebenfalls aufgeriffen, die Black Curs in Angriff auf Coruscant und Platts Raumschiff, die Last Chance, in Isards Rache. Mit Sirona Okeefe, die für die Dawn-of-Defiance-Kampagne erdacht wurde, beteiligte sich im Jahre 2007 auch Wizards of the Coast an der Geschichte von Platt Okeefe und ihrer Familie. Trivia * Während Platt Okeefes Haarfarbe in Platt's Smugglers Guide und Platt's Starport Guide als Weiß beschrieben wird, handelt es sich in Imperial Double-Cross und Schatten der Erinnerung um Platinblond. Beide Angaben stammen (unter anderem) von Peter Schweighofer, auch existieren noch weitere Quellen für entweder die eine oder die andere Farbe. Beide Haarfarben wären typisch für eine Brentaalanerin. Interessant ist aber, dass ihre Haare auf allen Bildern weiß sind, daher richtet sich der Artikel danach. * Was Platt Okeefes Geburtsdatum angeht, wurde viel spekuliert, ob es sich bei 22 VSY, wie es in Platt's Starport Guide und Gamemaster Screen, Revised auf ihrer Pilotenlizenz verzeichnet ist, um ihr richtiges Geburtsdatum handelt. Dagegen spricht die Tatsache, dass die Daten, die sie angab, falsch waren. Allerdings tat sie dies, als sie bei der Klatooinianischen Handelsgilde anheuerte. Wenn man aber davon ausgeht, dass diese Lizenz dieselbe ist wie die, die in den beiden Quellenbüchern abgebildet ist, ergeben die Angaben, dass sie 18 VSY geboren ist. Das Datum, an welchem die Lizenz ausgestellt wurde, beläuft sich nämlich interessanter Weise auf 2 VSY (laut ihrer Geschichte liegen vier Jahre zwischen ihrem Ausbruch aus der Heimat und ihrem Einstieg in die Gilde, zudem war sie beim Ausbruch zwölf Jahre alt. Somit wäre sie im Jahr 2 VSY 16 Jahre alt gewesen.). Aus diesem Grund ist davon auszugehen, dass sie sich im Jahre 2 VSY eine neue Lizenz hat erstellen lassen, die den Bestimmungen des Büro für Schiffsangelegenheiten entspricht, womit auch das angegebene Geburtsdatum das richtige ist. Hierfür sprechen auch einige andere Angaben in Platt's Starport Guide, außerdem ist ihr Alter somit der Biografie nach zu urteilen realistischer. Ihr Name, was man auch beachten sollte, ist in dieser abgebildeten Lizenz der richtige, vollständige Name, ebenso wie ihr Geburtsort und alle Angaben über ihr Schiff sind ebenso wenig gelogen, womit die Spekulationen bezüglich des Geburtsdatums haltlos sind, sofern sie sich nur auf die Möglichkeit einer Lüge beziehen. * Es ist nicht ganz ersichtlich, ob es sich bei Oakie und Palata um einzelne Decknamen handelt. Zu ihrer Zeit bei der Klatooinianischen Handelsgilde gibt sich Platt Okeefe einmal als Oakie aus, später wird sie von Rowen als Captain Palata bezeichnet. Es ist also ebenso möglich, dass diese Namen beide Teil des zweiteiligen Decknamens „Oakie Palata“ darstellen. * Imperial Double-Cross ist ein Solitaire-Abenteuer des Star Wars Rollenspiels. Das Abenteuer wird in Form einer Geschichte erzählt, doch existieren einige Abschnitte, in denen der Spieler (Darrik) Einfluss auf die Handlung nimmt. Im Großen und Ganzen gibt es jedoch nur einen linearen Ablauf der Story. Es wurden daher nur die „festen“ Bestandteile der Geschichte für diesen Artikel verwendet, da für die Variablen keine kanonische Variante festgelegt wurde. Somit ist auch ungewiss, was aus der Partnerschaft zwischen Platt Okeefe und Darrik wurde, doch ein paar Monate später, in The Hunger, gehört er bereits nicht mehr zu ihrer Crew, er wird zumindest nicht erwähnt. Auftreten *''The Traitor's Gambit'' (nur erwähnt) *''Big Quince'' *''Sandbound on Tatooine'' *''Cantina Breakout'' *''Lumrunners'' *''Finder's Fee'' *''Imperial Double-Cross'' *''The Hunger'' *''Schatten der Erinnerung'' *''Chessa's Doom'' *''Starter's Tale'' *''Zirtran's Anchor'' *''Black Curs Blues'' *''Explosive Developments'' *''Vengeance Strike'' *''Angriff auf Coruscant'' (nur erwähnt (bzw. Black Curs)) *''Isards Rache'' (nur erwähnt (bzw. Last Chance)) }} Quellen *''Smuggler's Log'' *''Adventure Journal 1'' *''Adventure Journal 2'' *''Adventure Journal 3'' *''Adventure Journal 4'' *''Adventure Journal 5'' *''Adventure Journal 6'' *''Adventure Journal 8'' *''Adventure Journal 9'' *''Adventure Journal 10'' *''The Best of the Star Wars Adventure Journal 1-4'' (Einleitung) *''Recon & Report: The Journey to Coruscant'' (nur erwähnt (bzw. Black Curs)) *''Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Planets Collection'' (Seite 41) *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume One'' *''Secrets of the Sisar Run'' (Seite 20) *''Introductory Adventure Game – Narrator's Booklet'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids'' (Seite 63, 77, 78) *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' (Seite 85) *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' (Seite 84, 103, 104) *''The DarkStryder Campaign'' (The Adventure Book, Seite 6) *''The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition'' *''The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' (Seite 62) *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' (Seite 58 (Barthos Okeefe)) }} Einzelnachweise }} Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Brentaalaner Kategorie:Adelige Kategorie:Verbrecher Kategorie:Sklaven Kategorie:Schmuggler Kategorie:Widerstandskämpfer Kategorie:Unternehmer Kategorie:Söldner Kategorie:Piloten Kategorie:Rebellen Kategorie:Schriftsteller Kategorie:Personen der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Klatooinianische Handelsgilde en:Platt Okeefe